Running for Revenge
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Death Sentence ONESHOT....The chase scene between Billy Darley's gang and Nick Hume...it's from Billy's POV! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM DEATH SENTENCE!!

**I DID A FANFIC FOR DEATH SENTENCE ABOUT BILLY DARLEYS PAST AND 'Zili' MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THAT STORY TOLD ME TO TRY A ANOTHER ONE FROM BILLY'S POINT OF VIEW!! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

Billy's POV

I come around the edge of the tree as my target is walking into my eyesight, Bodie watched our target Nick Hume walk past him and then stepped out of his position.

Bodie followed behind him slowly making his way closer by the second, he looked back to me. I take the cigarette from my mouth and blow smoke from my nose, Bodie nods and starts from his gun that was hidden in the left pocket of his jacket.

_" I'll teach you to mess with my family..."_

I looked to my right as Spink, Dog and Heco watched in anticipation. " Calm down..." I whispered as the sound of a loud hit was heard, I looked back and found Bodie on the ground.

I ran from my hiding place and signaled for the others to follow, we ran through the street as I wiped out my own gun and fired. I missed as the bullet hit the glass window in front of him and Hume looked my way, he got a look of fear, and I liked it.

He ran into an alley as everyone on the street screamed and ran into buildings, I slid into the alley as my boys followed. _" You killed my little brother and now your gonna pay with your head on a platter!"_

When he was in sight I fired again, the bullet hit the wood crates as he had passed them. He slide around the corner throwing his briefcase to his left, I came around the corner as he turned into another opening going to a lot behind the parking garage.

I'm starting to breath heavier, but I can't stop now. I pushed my hands up aganist the metal that was fixed to the wall and started to my left as fast as I could without losing my footing, Dog and the others were right behind me and the alley was cramped.

We formed a straight line and kept my sight to the opening as it became closer. I made it out and looked around still running to find Hume was gone, Heco looked towards a gate and the door was opened.

I ran through the door way, " There you are...!" I saw Hume right in front of me, I pushed myself to go faster, I was so close to shooting him. I couldn't use too many bullets, I only have two left.

I saw him run though some crates that were stacked in the opening of a small path that lead to the garage. I ran through and as we rounded the corner he looked back at us.

He still had fear in his expression and tripped over a box, my boys yelled and howled in excitement as I fired another shot that just missed his right shoulder. Hume ran into a man who was walking out of a kitchen with more boxes, he ran inside and made it through the door before we could get through and locked it.

Spink and Tommy slammed their bodies into the door at full speed and managed to break it in. When I ran in their were many faces given by the workers I looked around the kitchen making my way to a women.

" Where the did he go!?" she got more frightened as I grabbed her and threw her up against the metal counters behind her. She pointed to the double doors to her left as I let her go, " Heco, Dog, Spink go cut' im off!"

They went through the doors she pointed to as Baggy and I ran to two other doors down the center of the room. The doors lead us to the bottom of the garage, " Look..look!" I yelled as we tried to find him.

I ran through a door, gun in front of me to find stairs that lead up to the parked cars. When we made it up stairs I could hear the car alarms going off all over the place, " That's odd..." I said as I looked back to see Tommy and Heco catching up to us.

I looked up at the ceiling as more and more went off, "Tommy get up there now!" as he ran by me and went up stairs I stopped around. " Not gonna make a fool out of me!" I said cocking my gun and walking up towards the top, "Bodie, Baggy, Heco keep 'n eye out!"

They nodded and we looked around and under cars. Many people looked at me and stayed still at the sight of my gun, as if I were a T-Rex and could only see them if they moved.

" Get outta here..you saw nothing do you understand me..nothing!!" They nodded and ran down to the lower levels trying not to scream as they ran past us.

We continued to look when there was a sound coming from the top, I looked up at the ceiling when the sound of metal snapped and I immediately ran towards the edge of the building to see a bright red car with Decoy in the front seat hit the ground, crushing the front of the car as it slide to a stop.

I looked back up and ran towards the top, as Jamie, Dog, Spink and I round the corner and see a car speeding out of the garage. The sound of police sirens fill the air.

" First Joe...now Tommy..." Bodie, Dog and Jamie pull on my shirt. " Billy...Billy come on man we gotta go!" they dragged me away as I silently thought of a plan for payback.

_" A death sentence..."_

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THATS ALL I GOT...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I PROMISE TO GET MY OTHER STORIES UPDATED REAL SOON!!**


End file.
